Strata Hitman Daman!
by Queen of the Karneval
Summary: Still wide caramel eyes could only watched as his would-be killer was tortured before finally being killed by a kid his age. "W-who are y-you?" He questioned hoping that he wouldn't end up the same as the man in front of him. The golden lined blonde turned around slowly. "Me?" The child smiled and bowed low. "Strata Hitman Daman, at your service!"
1. Who am I?

Strata Hitman Daman! Chapter 1: Who am I?, a katekyo hitman reborn! fanfic

A.N. This is going to be my first fanfic online so don't complain if it sucks.

**WARNING**: Is most likely going to be shonen-ai A.K.A. BL, also my grammar sucks so watch out for run on sentences.

Daman: KHR doesn't belong to Queen of the Karneval but all OC elements of the story do! Ah, sorry, did you want to do the disclaimer, Tsuna?

Tsuna: (Depressed) I'll just do the next one.

Chapter I

_Who am I?_

I opened my eyes before promptly closing them. It doesn't matter which life I'm in, seeing is too… _weird._ Besides it keeps my other senses sharp!  
>I was wiped off before being wrapped in a (at least I hope it is) blue blanket and given to my mother.<p>

"So, this is your heir, Strata?" A baby asked, by the sound of it, over a video chat.

'Wait, a baby?'

"Yes, I've decided to name him Daman."

"In most cases I would wonder why someone would name their child Demon. But, since it's your kid, it will probably fit." A second person interjected. She was in her forties by the sound of it.

"Oi! Urusai!" My mom snapped.

'So much for having a non-temperamental guardian this time round.'

"Madam, we're reaching the X-Point" The pilot of the helicopter we were in warned.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." The woman stated after a long silence.

"I better see you again in the stars, de Stella, Sorellona piccola."

The two simply chuckled as the call ended.

Mother let out a strange mix between a laugh and a sob. "Welcome to our new life, Il mio piccolo demone."

I dug my head into her chest. "You have no clue, Madre."

Sadly, this only came out as a gurgle.

Years later

P.O.V. Change

A child was running down a dark alleyway. Footsteps seemed to surround him, while shouts of a foreign language echoed. A man jumped down from the rooftops and landed right in front of the brunette. He smiled a cocky grin and pointed a gun at the boy's head. The child was frozen in shock. All he could do was hope for a quick death.

The bullet, however, never came.

A dark blur knocked over the assassin, causing the shot to hit one of the walls besides the brunette instead. "It's not nice to assault a child Mr. A-ssass-in." The cloaked figure teased.

"Why you little…" The man shot at the child's savior.

Even though most of the bullets were dodged one snagged the person's hood. Gold outlined blonde hair flew out of its restraints.

A single, nearly invisible, strand of that hair landed softly by its owner's feet.

The closed eyed boy twitched. "My hair… you cut… my hair...

Die, bastard!"

The assassin crumpled to the ground, blood pouring out of both legs. Still wide caramel eyes could only watched as his would-be killer was tortured before finally being killed by a kid his age.

"W-who are y-you?" He questioned hoping that he wouldn't end up the same as the man in front of him.

The golden lined blonde turned around slowly. "Me?" The child smiled and bowed low. "Strata Hitman Daman, at your service!"

Police sirens were heard in the distance. "And I, would get out of here if I were you, kid." With that the closed eyed boy jumped onto the rooftop he came from.

The boy rushed home before the police came, pointedly ignoring the bloody bodies lining the alley. When Sawada Nana asked her son why he came home so late he said he was in the park the whole time.

Years Later

P.O.V. Change

I dodged the surprise kick to the back of the head and dodged the series of attacks that came after it. I tackled my attacker to the ground and rested my forehead against his.

"Ohayo, Kyo-chan." Said prefect glared at me for a few seconds before relaxing.

We laid there for a few seconds before I heard my next vict-I mean friend- coming closer.

"Yo, Sho-chan!"

"Uwah!"

The nerdy boy sighed after he realized it was me. "You won't stop calling me Sho-chan will you?"

I smiled at what I knew was an exasperated face. "Not unless you admit that I'm your friend!"

"Iyada."

"It's OK Sho-chan we all know you're just too shy to admit it."

"U-urusai!"

"Ma-chan, please stop torturing Shoichi."

I pouted. "Tsu-chan is no fun."

"Oi, monkeys, if we don't hurry we're not going to able to find any good seats." said Hana who was waiting for us by the park entrance. Kyoko and Haru just smiled at our usual antics.

I froze this close to having Shoichi say it. "Oh right, Take-chan's game!"

I flung Shoichi and Tsuna over my shoulders and picked up Kyoya before any could attempt to escape. "We've got to go! Come on, Kyo-kun, Flower-kun, Ru-kun!"

I sprinted towards the stands after paying for our tickets.

"There." I sighed, putting the others down. "Now I have to sell tickets and candy even though I was supposed to be here a half an hour ago!"

Time Skip

"Another amazing game Take-chan!"

Takeshi just laughed as per usual. "It's because of your guy's cheering that our team won. But, were the sparklers really necessary?"

"Yes," I said seriously and set off my mini confetti canon in his face. "Now let's go annoy Shiro!"

At The Planetario

"Shiro, Shu, Bya-Bya-chan, are you here?"

"Stop kicking open the door!" I ducked under the five pound frying pan which hit Tsuna who was standing behind me.

"Yeah, we're here Ma-chan!" Byakuran called from the kitchen.

Shu sighed as everyone took their normal seats. "I'm guessing you're going to order the same thing you do every time?"

"Hai!" "Hai hai!" "Hn" was the responses the co-owner got.

P.O.V. Change

I slammed my hands on the table, shocking everyone, myself included. "That's it!"

"What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" Ma-chan asked.

"You, you've been acting weird all day! It's like you only have one day left to live and seeing you like that I…"

Even with his eyes closed I could tell the raven was looking away. "I guess that you're right in a way. I've been having this feeling…"

It was obvious why he stopped. Much like I did when Ma-chan had a feeling about something it had a scary habit of becoming true.

"I have this feeling that today is the last day we'll truly be able to relax like this."

"Ma-chan…"

My first friend smiled suddenly and stood up.

"So we should enjoy our time while we have it!" He grabbed me by my shoulders, "Waiter, you're finest root beer. On Sho-chan since it's his turn!"

"Oi, chotto matte!"

That night everyone just laughed and enjoyed themselves. Shiro came out of the kitchen for once and you could even see Kyo-nii's shoulders shaking a few times. This, however, didn't stop me from worrying about tomorrow as I went to sleep.

**CHAPTER END**

Translations

Oi- Hey

Urusai- Shut up

(Italian) Sorellona piccola- Little big sister

(Italian) Il mio piccolo demone- my little demon

Ohayo- Good Morning

-Chan- Is usually used for girls but our protagonist switches it

-Kun- Same as the one above except it is usually used for boys

Iyada- I refuse

Planetario- Planetarium

Chotto matte- Wait a second/ wait a moment

-Nii- Big brother

This story will be updated irregularly since I am extremely lazy. Also there are three companion fics to this one so if I don't update for a _really _long time check to see if those were.


	2. Strange Beginnings

A.N. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I have a good reason so don't kill me! That reason is because this story has three companion fics and while typing up this chapter I realized that I have a lot of ideas for Strata Hitman Daman and Changing Shippuden but nearly none for the fics I have not yet posted. (I'm not even sure which world I want to put one of my OCs in!)

But, I am posting this chapter which is twice as long as my last one as an apology.

**WARNING**: Is most likely going to be shonen-ai A.K.A. BL, there's swearing and also my grammar sucks so watch out for run on sentences. -(Like this one.)

Tsuna: *nervous* A-ano, K-KHR d-doesn't belong to Q-Q-Queen of the Karneval b-but all OC e-e-elements of the story d-d-do. *hides behind Daman*

Daman: You're the one who wanted to do this Tsuna… *Sighs and pats Chibi Tsuna's head*

Strata Hitman Daman!

Chapter II:

Strange Beginnings

"It's been a while…" A teenager sighed as he looked at the mansion in front of him.

It had been uninhabited for over half a decade but was still in tip-top shape. The building was surrounded by forest on all but the one side. That particular side led to a vertical drop that was at least 50 meters tall.

'Today is a day of new beginnings. Tsuna's starts at home, mine might as well be the same.'

* * *

><p>¯Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta<br>Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita

Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte  
>Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu<p>

Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo  
>Boku wa egaite miseru<p>

Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo  
>Boku wa egaite miseru<p>

Ibartteru suteneko ga waratteta  
>Agaite ikiru boku wo waratteta<p>

Seamku chiisai paretto no ue de  
>Mazaru kotonaki tsuyoki ishi wo<p>

Kurakute tsumetai sekai de mo  
>Boku wa egaite yukeru<p>

Akaku moeru hi ga tsukinukeru e wo  
>Boku wa egaite yukeru<p>

Dareka no tame ni nani ga dekirutte  
>Sore dake de mata kore kara mo<p>

Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
>Boku wa egaite miseru<p>

Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo  
>Boku wa egaite miseru<p>

Subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni  
>Subete no negai wo kometa inori~¯ A certain raven sang as he made his way to his best friend's house.<p>

Just as he was about to enter the house the door opened.

P.O.V. Change

Reborn had noticed something was _off_ as soon as he met his new student.

Flashback

Tsuna was just about to head towards school when something jumped in front of him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? My name is Reborn, I'm your new home tutor."

Tsuna blinked and read the card given to him. "Ah, I was wondering when you would come. Kaa-san made extra breakfast again, we can eat back home."

Flashback End

Afterwards the two had eaten breakfast made by Sawada Nana. Reborn had seen her face before but he couldn't remember where. Neither had reacted to his appearance and had openly welcomed him.

'Like a true sky...'

But that didn't explain why the mother and son seemed to _know_. Reborn paused, know what? What _did_ they know that made them smile when he planned to do something, _anything_.

All Reborn knew was that all his questions could be answered by one person. The person who he knew the least about. The person who was currently standing in front of him.

"Yo, Tsu-chan."

Jones Matthieu, an orphan that had lived with the Sawadas for eight years before moving out last month. His age is unknown but he was assumed to be around the same age as Tsuna. With an innate ability to make friends with anyone the raven was Tsuna's best friend. Matthieu is also assumed to be blind since he never opens his eyes.

"Ohayo Ma-chan." Dame-Tsuna greeted.

"You weren't at the usual place so I came here. We have to hurry now or we'll be late."

Reborn studied his student's future right hand man as the two friends rushed to school. It couldn't be depicted from the photo but the raven's hair didn't seem to be naturally black but it looked too realistic to be dyed. It was rather suspicious seeing as his pictures have shown him with raven hair since he met the Sawada family at six years old. There was also something strange about the way Matthieu reacted when he saw Reborn, if the Arcobaleno had to describe it that reaction could be described as similar to the reaction _that_ person would have... but that was impossible, Reborn's luck wasn't _that_ great, or horrid, depending on how you look at it.

"Kyoko/Kyo-kun, ohayo!" The two boys greeted their friend as she walked towards them.

"Ohayo, Ma-nii, Tsu-kun."

Sasagawa Kyoko, one of Dame-Tsuna's few friends and most likely crush. The school's idol and is completely oblivious to the Mafia and their dealings. It would be best to keep her out of things for as long as possible.

Kyoko squealed when she spotted Reborn. "Such a cute baby! What's your name?"

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn."

Tsuna stared in shock as the two calmly conversed.

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia."

"Really? Well good luck, see you at school Ma-nii, Tsu-kun, bye bye, Reborn-kun."

"Ciao ciao."

Seeing the look on Dame-Tsuna's face Reborn calmly explained. "Mafia Seduction."

"EH?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Matthieu burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHA, a baby can pick up more girls than you Tsu-chan!"

"U-urusai, it's not like Ma-chan can pick up girls either!" Tsuna weakly tried to hit the closed-eyed teen.

"You like that girl don't you, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn intervened.

"W-wh-what?! N-no, I don't l-l-like _Kyoko_!"

"So Tsu-chan likes someone else?" Matthieu asked curiously.

"N-NO!"

"If you can't even confess to your crush then you might as well..." The chameleon that sat on the rim of the baby's hat transformed into a gun. "Die."

* * *

><p>P.O.V. Change<p>

My eyes widened. 'I'm going to die.'

'What a waste, if I had a will of the dying I probably could've lived long seen Ma-chan's eyes. I wish I could have... with a **dying will...**

P.O.V. Change

I froze as I heard the familiar sound of a bullet whizzing through the air.

"Tsu?" I could sense Tsuna's flames rising to the surface.

'And here starts the phase where I have to bring an extra pair of clothes to school.'

"REBORN! SEE MA-CHAN'S EYES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

'Wait, **WHAT?!**'

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground.

After about twelve unsuccessful attempts to escape I gave up. 'I can't be found out this early in the proceedings!' "Sorry, Tsuna, but NOT TODAY!" I punched Tsuna square in the jaw and ran away.

'This better work, I'm not going down like this. Not before then!' I ran faster as the sound of destruction and Tsuna's angry roar came closer. After making an overly complicated circle I headed for the river.

"MA-CHAN!"

'Merde, merda, shit!'*

5

4

As Tsuna grew closer I braced myself.

3

I could hear Tsuna's decent down the hill and to my location.

2

Just as I was about to get tackled once again I ducked.

1

Tsuna flew right over my head and into the river.

0

"Huh?"

Tsuna's P.O.V.

"Huh?"

What happened? The last thing I remember is being shot by the baby and then... I chased Ma-chan... NAKED... around the whole town... Ma-chan must hate me now!

I looked up at the raven, expecting him to be angry but he just smiled at me. "Daijobu desu ka," he held out his hand to me, "Tsu-chan?"

I smiled and nodded. This reminded me so much of the time we first met, except wetter. Wait-

"HIEEE!" I forgot I can't swim!

P.O.V. Change

Tsuna suddenly started to flail in the water. I forgot he couldn't swim!

"Tsuna, hang on!"

Tsuna's head went under the surface and didn't reappear. I took of my shirt and dived into the water.

'How is this river so deep?!'

The brunette's lungs seemed to give out right as I reached him.

'Hang on, Tsuna!' Somewhere deep in my mind someone was berating me but I didn't listen. 'I'm sorry Daman but... I have to save Tsuna, the repercussions don't matter!'

P.O.V. Change

I slowly came back into consciousness. I looked up slowly to see Ma-chan pumping my chest repeatedly.

'CPR.' My mind weakly supplied.

He pinched my nose and leaned in- "HIEE- *cough* *cough*."

Ma-chan patted my back and gave me a worried, closed-eyed stare. "You OK there, Tsu?"

Tsuna blushed at the informality. "U-un, I'm fine."

"Good, now stand still." The raven whipped out a teal colored towel and dried me off.

After drying himself off the raven stuck the towel in his seemingly bottomless bag and pulled out a two seated bike. "Come on Tsu-chan, we've got to get to school."

I nodded, learning not to question my strange friend long ago and climbed on.

'Let's just hope Kyo-chan isn't waiting for us.'

He was.

"Why are you two so late?" The prefect growled at us though it seemed to be directed mostly to Ma-chan.

"Well you see Kyo-chan, some dogs were chasing Tsu-chan and when I tried to help they came after me to and lead us to the riverbank but Tsu-chan tripped and fell in and nearly drowned and womp womp womp womp womp** and that is why we are late on this wonderful day." Ma-chan quickly rambled, actually saying the womps all the while smiling broadly. I could've sworn I saw some sparkles floating in the background.

Kyo-chan's eye twitched and hit the closed eyed raven with one of his tonfas after he finished talking. Or, at least, he tried to, Ma-chan ducked under the blow and ran into the school, dragging me with him while calling back: "It's was nice chatting with you but we gotta leave now so bye!"

P.O.V. Change

Classes were normal. I fell asleep as soon as I sat down, Tsuna nearly failed in everything but won the race in P.E. when I told him to imagine Kyoko chasing him with a knife. (That woman is down right _terrifying _when she gets her hands on something dangerous!) We then all had lunch on the roof with Kyoya who made little input on the conversation but still ate my hamburger steak. I slept through the rest of my classes and went to The Planetario.

"Minna, ohayo!" I dodged the frying pan to the face and caught the uniform that came after it.

"It's 3:30 you dumb-ass now get to work." Shiro ordered, ducking back into the kitchen.

After greeting all the other workers I put on my uniform and started work. I don't know exactly when Tsuna came in but it was about twelve minutes after that that Reborn appeared out of no where.

"Do you always come here, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna jumped a bit but not a sound came out of him, Reborn frowned.

"Y-yeah, we always come here after school."

"Also, I've been working here for a while. Shu and Shiro are my second-cousins and I don't get paid directly so its legal." I butted in.

"Who is this little guy anyways, Tsu, Thieu?" Shu asked, taking a couple's order.

"I'm Reborn Tsuna's home tutor, I just started today. Also, can I get a cappuccino?"

Shu chuckled. "They're getting younger and younger everyday and no, I can't get you a cappuccino but would you like some cake?" Reborn nodded and Shu wrote it down on his notepad.

Shiro snorted from the order window and took the order. "As long as none of 'em tries to take our shop I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, yeah Aniki, you're such a prude."

The older brother grumbled and headed farther into the kitchen.

P.O.V. Change

It was about five hours later that Matthieu was finally allowed to leave.

"FREEDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The raven yelled ecstatically as he raced home.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Ma-chan!" Tsuna called after the blur but his friend was long gone.

The brunette sighed, this always happened. As he walked home Tsuna couldn't help but worry about what Reborn told him when he was heading to the Planetario. A mafia boss, him? Was this what Matthieu's prediction was about?

In the midst of his thoughts Tsuna duly noted the light in the far distance. Alight that had gone out eight years ago.

**CHAPTER END**

*Literally "Shit shit shit!" in French Italian and English

**Think Charlie Brown

Translations

Oi- Hey

Urusai- Shut up

(Italian) Sorellona piccola- Little big sister

(Italian) Il mio piccolo demone- my little demon

Ohayo- Good Morning

-Chan- Is usually used for girls but our protagonist switches it

-Kun- Same as the one above except it is usually used for boys

Iyada- I refuse

Planetario- Planetarium

Chotto matte- Wait a second/ wait a moment

-Nii- Big brother

Minna- Everybody

The song is Drawing Days, KHR's first opening song.

* * *

><p>That's all of chapter II of Strata Hitman Daman! I will try to update faster than once a year (maybe once a season) but don't get your hopes to high. Also, can I ask for 5 reviews before I update again? It can be for either of my stories because the story that's going to be updated is probably going to be depending on my mood. And just so you know only half of the reason I'm doing this is to buy me more time! (OK maybe 23) But that's all for today. Bye-bii!

* * *

><p>THIS STORY IS A COMPANION FIC TO CHANGING SHIPPUDEN.<p> 


End file.
